Fantasies
by sidlelove
Summary: The beauty of a fantasy is the possibility of it coming true. Catherine finds this out in the most amazing possible way. C/S pairing. Femslash, so if its not your thing, don't read it.


**Fantasies**

_The beauty of a fantasy is the possibility of it coming true. _

**This is just a story that came to mind, am not really sure whether i like it or not. But since im unable to update my other story this one is a 'filler'. Hope you all like it.**

**For a very special girl in my life. This is just for you because you wanted to read it.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own CSI or their characters...they are all of CBS and them...REVIEW and ENJOY pls...**

* * *

Catherine turned her car around the corner to turn it yet again to avoid the car that almost ran into her. She honked her car loudly, cursing under breath before getting back her hang on the driving. It was obvious that Catherine was not in her usual cheerful moods which she usually is in other mornings, but this morning was different. It was her day off and instead of spending it in bed sleeping peacefully, she was driving her car to the auto shop to get the dent on her bumper fixed. Lindsey had taken Catherine's car to a friend's house, and run onto their mailbox when she came back. Not only was she past her curfew, but she was drunk. Catherine did ground her for two months, and she had taken the girl's laptop and cell phone as well, but she knew that it was not going to stop her daughter. After all, Lindsey was her daughter, and she knew how she was in her own teen years.

Huffing and ignoring her headache, she pulled into the auto shop. She got out of the car and slammed the door as hard as she could to relieve some of her stress.

"Whoa lady, what are you angry at the car for? I'm sure that beauty didn't snatch anything from you now did she?" A friendly looking mechanic came out of the shop, wiping his hands on a greasy piece of cloth. He took off his hat and smiled politely at the blonde who glared at him.

"Just shut up and tell me when I will get it back, all good and fixed," Catherine leaned on the hood of her car and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Okay, let's see what we've got shall we?" The mechanic bent down to see the damage he has to fix. While he kept on talking a language she would never understand, Catherine was a bit too busy looking around the fascinating shop. It wasn't just an auto shop, they did paint jobs as well. Beautifully painted cars and bikes sat inside the shop, shining brightly. She couldn't help but notice one bike which stood out from the rest. It looked like a naked woman was lying on her stomach on the bike, though it was clear that it was a paintjob. A very beautiful paintjob at that.

"That's quite nice," Catherine said to the mechanic who turned around to see what Catherine was referring to and let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, some people just have special demands," He crossed his arms over his chest. "And a lot of work was put into that one, not easy to paint a bike as a curvy attract woman apparently."

"It's a bit hard to portray us, especially on a bike," Catherine grinned cheekily making the mechanic laugh.

"Sure," He smiled and took a deep breath. "Did you want a paintjob as well? Coz there are a few scrapes here and there on your beauty."

Catherine considered the offer for a moment. She looked at her black Buick Invicta, which was a gift was Sam Braun, and sighed heavily. She has had it for two years now and it did look a bit worn out. Plus she had always wanted a more bright color than plain black.

"Excuse me ma'am, do you want your car painted or what?" The mechanic asked impatiently.

"Right, urm maybe but I need some suggestions," Catherine scratched her chin and smiled politely. "What do you think might look good?"

"Well I'm not the expert here, so let me bring the brains behind that and you can discuss it with her," He waved his arms in the air as he spoke. "I'll just be back."

"Okaaay sure," Catherine raised her eyebrow and leaned back on her car again as she watched the mechanic disappear out of her sight. Her eye caught the bikes again. Curiosity getting the best of her, she got away from her car and headed inside the shop. Her mouth gaped slightly open as she saw the bikes lined in front of her.

"Wow," She ran her hand over an ocean blue bike with lighter blue brush stroke all over it. It looked like an artist had gotten mad and run his brush all over it, and it looked gorgeous. Ever since she was a teenager, Catherine had a thing for bikes and bikers as well. She couldn't count the number of bikers she had dated, although none of them stick that long. That didn't stop her from wanting it though.

"That one is a beauty isn't it?" A woman's voice came from behind. But it wasn't just any woman's voice, it was a very familiar voice. It's one Catherine hears and gets mesmerized by every single day. She turned so fast that she went slightly off balance but she did manage to straighten up fast.

"Catherine?" The stunned brunette asked, wiping her forehead brushing a line of grease over it unknowingly. In front of a very amused Catherine stood a very stunned and not to mention, sweaty Sara Sidle, with grease smudges all over her. Catherine couldn't help but take her own sweet time to check out the beautiful woman in front of her, in her dark blue mechanic overalls which stopped at her ankles revealing the ankle socks which was peeping from her sneakers. Her hair was tied in a messy pony tail letting strands of hairs falling on to her face. A shade of red was accessorizing her cheeks which looked absolutely adorable to Catherine.

"Cath? Are you listening?" Sara nudged Catherine slightly on the arms to get the blonde's attention, who seemed to be lost in her own little world.

"Oh, yea what were you saying?" Catherine shook her head and turned her attention back to Sara.

"I asked you what you were doing here," Sara raised a questioning eyebrow, with a smirk playing on her lips. It was kind of obvious that an auto shop wasn't the normal place for someone like Catherine would hang out.

"Lindsey drove my car into our mailbox," Catherine straightened her jacket, trying to make her statement a bit funny but she failed miserably.

"Whoa, is Lindsey ok?" Sara asked, concern filled in her voice. "She's not hurt is she?" She put her hands in her pockets along with the greasy piece of cloth.

"Oh, she's fine," Catherine waved her hand in the air, sighing heavily. "Don't feel sorry for her, she was drunk. She's being totally irresponsible and it's driving me crazy."

"Well, I guess that happens to a lot of people when they go through their teenage years," Sara shifted on her spot since she was never good in making people feel more comfortable in troubled situations.

"I shouldn't be surprised, I was a handful when I was a teen," Catherine sighed and pulled her hair back. "Anyways, what the hell are you doing here? Wearing that?" She pointed at Sara's attire making the brunette grin coyly.

"I work here," Sara shrugged simply, with a hint of pride twinkling in her eyes. "Well, I own this place along with my friend Ian."

"You OWN an auto shop?" Catherine asked, shocked out of her pants.

"Ian is an old friend, he moved to Vegas about 2 years ago and he asked me whether I would like to invest in his auto shop," Sara explained, letting loose her hair and tying it back again. "And I have always loved cars and bikes, or anything with an engine actually so I was like, why not?"

"I just work here on my days off or when I feel like letting out any emotions," Sara continued, gazing into the shop as if it was her little, fragile baby. "It helps me resolve quite a lot of issues. Plus, I love working with cars." She went on until she saw that Catherine was giving her a very amused look. "And now you are looking at me like I'm an idiot so I'm going to shut up."

"No that's very sweet. You actually feel that way about something while here I thought you spent all your free time in your apartment listening to your police scanner," Catherine grinned making Sara give her a fake glare. But then, she put on a slightly accusing tone. "How come you never mentioned this to any of us in the team?"

"I didn't think it was important," Sara said simply, not showing any kind of emotion making Catherine laugh out loud. It was quite like Sara to ignore the significance of importance in such information.

"Of course you didn't," Catherine shook her head. "Anyway, 'Ms-I-own-an-auto-shop', why don't you give me some suggestions on what I should do with my car?"

"Oh right, that's why Ian called me, I totally forgot," Sara turned towards Catherine's car and gave an amused nod. "You own an Invicta? I didn't know that."

"Yeah, that was a gift from Sam sometime ago," Catherine rolled her eyes slightly. "I never take it to work coz well, I liked my Denali, it's got space and frankly, this one makes me a little bit of a show off."

"Come on Cath, it's not a bad thing to own a good car," Sara patted on Catherine's back and walked to the side of the car. "What's your favorite color?"

"Excuse me?" Catherine was a little taken back with the question.

"Your favorite color, what is it?" Sara asked again, bending to check the interior of the car which was pure black as well. She turned her head to the blonde who looked like she was deep in thought. "You need to think that hard to tell me what your favorite color is?"

"Hey give me a break, I have too many to choose from," Catherine gave a girly glare making Sara smile. "But if I have to, I'll go with red, blue or yellow I guess."

"Okay," Sara took a minute before she spoke again. "If you want your car to shout out, 'look at me', go with yellow," Sara stood up and clapped her hands together. "If you want people to take long, annoying but appreciative sighs anytime they see your car then go with blue."

Catherine listened carefully to what Sara was telling her. All of a sudden, Sara removed eye contact from her, making Catherine very interested in what she was about to ay.

"But you are a very beautiful, charming, and a confident woman. And red says that, along with some other stuff like lust and other…," Sara gulped down and cut her sentence short. "What I'm trying to say is, red suits you very well. It will go well with the interior of the car as well."

"So you want my car to be bright red?" Catherine couldn't see the beauty in it as Sara was seeing. "That shouts 'look at me' as well doesn't it?"

"No, that wouldn't go well with the car," Sara smiled. "Make it Crimson Red, bloody yet very nice. If you want you can bring in a shade too. If we do that it will mainly be Crimson Red from the bumper, up to the backseat window and from there, we'll bring in the shade. And it will end with a brighter red, trust me it's going to look good."

"When you put it that way, it sounds very good," Catherine let the image form in her head and smiled involuntarily. "But I'm not much of a car person. So just one color will be okay?"

"Great, I'll let Ian know," Sara stretched herself slightly. "You might wanna get in and take care of the paperwork."

"Ok sure," Catherine followed Sara into the shop. The investigator in her couldn't help but let her eyes wander to the work going on the shop. She waited next to Sara while she filled Ian in on the details regarding her car.

"Cath, he'll take care of your paper works for you and if you have any questions, you can ask him as well," Sara turned to Catherine, standing inches from her. "How do you plan to get home?" Catherine had to run it all again in her head since Sara was talking quite fast.

"Thank you, and now that you mention it, I have no idea how I'm getting home," Catherine scratched her head involuntarily. "Take a cab I guess."

"I could give you a ride if you want," Sara offered with a smile.

"That would be great," Catherine accepted happily without any further consideration. Sara smiled cheekily and turned around but to turn back again.

"You aren't scared of riding bikes are you?" Sara pointed a finger, squinting her eyes softly. She couldn't help but notice the huge grin that played on the blonde's lips.

"Of course not," She answered in a high pitched tone, even grabbing the attention of Ian who was busy writing something down.

"Okay," Sara exchanged a worried look with Ian who grinned. "I'll just go change and we'll head out ok?"

"Great," Catherine smiled and watched the brunette disappear into the back. She got lost in her own thoughts, which included her and Sara in a closed room and with no clothes until Ian snapped her back to sign the paper work.

When she was done with the paperwork, she decided that it was wise to stay outside rather than inside where it was loud. And frankly, the instruments around her looked quite scary. She leaned on a car nearby, waiting for her ride as she hummed a tune under her breath. All of a sudden, a hand touched her on the shoulders making her jump slightly.

Behind her stood a much fresher looking Sara who was giving her a coy grin. She was sporting a black tank top and black shorts which stopped at her knee revealing a very beautifully long pair of legs Catherine had never seen before. And she couldn't help but lick her lips at the thought of those legs being wrapped around her body.

"Ready to go?" She placed an arm around Catherine's waist making the blonde's thoughts even more sensual than they were.

"Uh huh," Catherine smiled and put on her shades. "So where's your bike?"

"I'll get her," Sara hopped a bit before she hurried outside to get her bike. Catherine smiled at the whole new light she was seeing Sara in, and she couldn't help but like the brunette even more. Soon enough, Sara pulled in front of Catherine in her bike. Now when Catherine heard Sara say 'her bike', she saw the brunette driving a Suzuki GN or something of that sort. But in front of her was no GN. She had no idea what it was, but to her it was a hot, eye catching Sports Bike. And what made it so much more attractive was the fact that Sara was sitting happily on it.

"Oh my God, this is yours?" Catherine stepped closer to the bike taking a good look at it. It was pure black. But it looked as if it had gotten tattooed all over in blood red. There were nice Japanese inscriptions on it, but the most attracting part of the bike was the Geisha designed on the fuel tank. The drawing was beautiful, sensual and grabbed one's attention with one look. Even with all the work, it didn't look overdone. Everything fit just where it was supposed to be and it looked just beautiful. Sara grinned at the look on Catherine's face.

"You like it?" She patted on the tank and grinned. "I did most of the work myself."

"Damn, you can do some amazing work Sidle," Catherine gave a proud nod at Sara who blushed slightly. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks," Sara ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh, helmet." She looked at Catherine who rolled her eyes. "Hey, can't bend the rules." Sara raised her hands in surrender.

"I'm capable of sitting on a bike without falling down," Catherine winked, tying her hair into a ponytail. "But if you insist, I will wear it."

"Good," Sara smiled putting on a black leather jacket. "Shall we?" Sara held a hand for Catherine to take.

"Yes ma'am," Catherine took the brunette's hand and sat down on the bike, making herself comfortable. To her glee, the seat was lifted so high that she was practically lying on top of Sara.

"You might wanna hold on to me," Sara stated in a slightly husky tone. "It can be a bit uncomfortable coz I have been told that I drive like a snake." She added as she turned on her bike.

"I'm sure I'll manage," Catherine stated softly. But she put her arms around Sara and pressed their bodies together. "But better be safe than sorry right?" She mumbled onto Sara's shoulders.

"Uh huh," Sara said with uneasiness. Catherine didn't know that the contact of their bodies was softly making Sara go crazy. And for some reason, Sara was finding the jacket she was wearing quite uncomfortable and too warm. "Hold on yeah?"

"I'm not gonna let go that easy, don't worry," Catherine answered in low voice. She hoped Sara could get the hint in her words, little did she know that her words were making Sara very giddy in the inside. Without saying anything to Catherine's little hint, Sara took off letting the wind graze their bodies. They drove in silence for a few minutes, and Catherine could see why Sara told her to hang on. The brunette did drive like a snake. But for Catherine, it was a rush rather than scary and she was loving it.

"So, what other magic are those hands capable of other than painting bikes and cars?" Catherine rested her chin on Sara's shoulders and asked with a sigh. She smiled when she saw Sara take a glimpse of her from the rearview mirror.

"Not to be a prude or anything but I'd like to buy a girl dinner before I reveal the secrets of my hands," Sara's voice was filled with mischief but Catherine could catch a hint of truth in it as well.

"Then buy me dinner sometime, and you can share these secrets with me as well," Catherine put on her best flirty tone, and hummed onto Sara's skin. Sara's hands gripped tightly on the accelerator, sending the bike to a quick jolt. Catherine grabbed onto Sara's waist until Sara regained her control on the driving. "Whoa, careful sweety, one might think you are going to throw me off the bike," Catherine giggled.

"No no, not at all sorry about that, won't happen again" Sara answered quickly, gulping down a lump in her throat.

"Maybe you should let it happen, I like hanging onto you like this," Catherine whispered again, sending goose bumps up the brunette's body.

"Are you flirting with me Cath?" Sara asked in a confused and nervous manner.

"What if I am?" Catherine sighed onto Sara's shoulders, raising her eyebrows slyly. "Would you be willing to take me out for dinner then?"

"This dinner means the same thing for you as it would for me right?" Sara took a minute before she asked, making Catherine almost scared that she flirted with the brunette in the first place. "It would be a date, right?"

"Of course," Catherine chuckled at how naïve Sara was being. "Why? Never taken out a girl on a date before or something?"

"No I have," Sara grinned proudly. "I never thought I would take you out though."

"So now that you have thought about it, how about it?" Catherine asked in the same husky voice.

"Do we have to go to dinner?" Sara asked out of the blue, slightly turning her head as they stopped at the traffic light.

"We don't have to if it's something you don't wanna do," Catherine said softly, slightly hurt that Sara might be blowing her off.

"No no, you got the wrong idea there," Sara quickly said with a smile when she saw the change of expression on Catherine's face. "I meant can we have a lunch date right now except for a dinner. That's if you're not doing anything." Sara's smile widened when she saw the twinkle return back in Catherine's eyes.

"Yea, I would love that," Catherine grinned widely. "But you sure you want to take me out while I'm dressed like this?" She pointed at her torn jeans, black tank top and denim jacket. "I could dress up for you if you take me to dinner."

"As much as I would love for you to dress up all sexy and wear a beautiful dress just for me, I think you look beautiful just like that," Sara smiled genuinely. "Plus, why dress up when you know that soon enough, it's going to end up on the floor anyway?" Sara added with a smirk and a slight blush as well, which made Catherine even more amused with what was going on.

"I like the way you think Sidle," Catherine tightened her grip on Sara's body when the brunette rode off her bike again.

"Thanks, so you don't have anything planned for lunch do you?" Sara asked softly.

"No I don't," Catherine hummed. "So where are we going?" She asked curiously.

"I know a little place nearby," Sara grinned from ear to ear, making Catherine even more curious. "I'm going to show you that I don't just sit at home, listening to Police Scanners."

"Should I be scared?" Catherine gave a soft laugh.

"As long as you're with me, you have nothing to be scared of," Sara's smiled filled Catherine's insides with warmth. "I'll protect you." She added under the breath, but Catherine caught it, making her grin like an idiot.

Soon enough, Sara pulled over in front of the Bellagio making Catherine squint her eyes in thought. As she got off the bike, she couldn't help but wonder why they were at a place like the Bellagio. She thought that it was a bit early for anyone to be around the place but to Catherine's surprise there were people all around.

"Hey Jeff, can you take care of her for me?" Sara waved at the valet who greeted Sara as a friend. He took the keys from Sara who handed him some money for his services. "Thanks," Sara patted on the man's arms before turning to Catherine and putting an arm around the surprised blonde's waist. "Shall we?"

"Sure," Catherine leaned into Sara's embrace and followed the brunette's lead. "Why are we here Sar?"

"We are going to one of my favorite restaurants," Sara sighed heavily as she lead the way. "I have never been here in the afternoon but there's always a first time for everything."

"I'll say," Catherine grinned. "I feel weird to be in here in these clothes really." Catherine looked around and glared at the people who were giving dirty looks at the two of them.

"Its fine Cath, really," Sara tugged on Catherine's sides. "Who cares what people think?"

"You're quite carefree aren't you Sara?" Catherine looked at the brunette who was leading the way.

"I have my own beliefs and my own style," Sara shrugged. "If someone doesn't like it, they can shove it up their butts for all I care."

Catherine chuckled at Sara's words making the brunette's insides fill with joy. She was glad that the blonde couldn't see what she can do to her by that laugh.

"Here we are," Sara stopped in front of the restaurant letting Catherine take in the sight. But before the blonde could say anything, Sara waved at one of the worked in the restaurant who smiled warmly back at her. "Hey Lee, table for two please," She stated politely at the man who bowed slightly and held his hand for them to follow.

"Nice to see you again Ms. Sidle," Lee said politely making Sara bit uncomfortable since Catherine was giving her a questioning look. "It's been sometime since we last saw you."

"Yeah, I have been a bit busy," Sara scratched her head uneasily as the man showed them to their seats. After showing them to their seats and providing them with the menu, Lee disappeared out of sight, leaving Sara and Catherine alone.

"You are quite popular huh Sara?" Catherine asked slyly as Sara tried to hide herself behind the menu. Catherine put down the brunette's menu and saw the blushing woman, making her grin. "Well aren't you just adorable." Her words made Sara even blush more. "Now come on, tell me why you are so popular at a place like this."

"Well, I found this place around the first year I moved to Vegas," Sara wiped her face and smiled at Catherine. "And I loved this place, the food and the people and all. So I decided that this is going to be my official 'first date' restaurant," Sara explained softly, avoiding eye contact with Catherine who was listening to her intently. "Plus I kinda dated a waitress here, might explain why I'm a bit popular here." She ran her hand over the back of her neck with anxiety.

"Aah, you're quite a womanizer huh?" Catherine chuckled making Sara go beet red. "I'm not surprised at all though." She added with a wink.

"Why not," Sara asked interested in what Catherine was trying to say.

"You're beautiful, sexy and charming as well," Catherine shrugged calmly, putting her hands on the tables. "You can get anyone you want," She smiled warmly.

"I didn't know you were into women," Sara put forward quickly, ignoring what Catherine had just said. "I thought you were as straight as a line."

"As a line? Now that's a bit harsh don't you think," Catherine grinned. "I wish I can say the same with you, but I never thought of you as a straight person."

"I'm not surprised," Sara smirked. "And I'm sorry but I would have never guessed that you were into women."

"Because I used to date men? Or because I was married?" Catherine leaned back on the chair, crossing her leg over the other.

"That and because you don't look like one," Sara answered calmly, running her gaze over the menu and then back at Catherine.

"A bit judgmental don't you think," Catherine gave a fake accusing glare at the brunette who smirked.

"Well I'm sorry for being so," Sara leaned forward and took one of Catherine's hands. "But I am going to make up for that now." She brought the blonde's hands to her lips, placing a quick kiss on it, sending chills up Catherine's body. "I have waited quite a long time to ask you out, and to do that as well." She squeezed Catherine's hand.

"Hmm…don't think I can forgive you for taking so long to finally do it," Catherine licked her lips, smirking sexily at the brunette.

"Maybe after lunch, I could try apologizing," Sara winked just when Lee came back to take their orders.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Catherine smiled coyly at the brunette who sighed heavily with a smug grin.

"Good," Sara took the menu and went through it once again before placing her order. Throughout the whole lunch, Sara couldn't help but let the excitement of 'dating' Catherine run through her body. She had dreamt of it for so long that seeing that she was finally sitting in a restaurant with her dream woman in front of her was over whelming. Not that the foot that was running up and down her leg was helping the situation.

Across the table, Catherine couldn't stop smiling. Her foot running up and down Sara's bare leg was making it hard for the brunette to sit still which was very amusing to her. At that moment, she was glad that Lindsey broke her car, or else she wouldn't be on a date with the woman she had fantasized about for the last few years.

"Before anything, I want to know something," Sara pressed her legs together, trapping Catherine's foot in between her calves. Catherine raised her eyebrow in agreement before Sara spoke again. "What is this? A onetime thing? Or do you want something more?"

"Something more as in I will be your girlfriend?" Catherine leaned forward, resting her chin in her hands. "We will be dating?"

"Yeah," Sara nodded, her voice almost inaudible to the blonde.

"I don't think I want to let go of you that easily my dear biker girl," Catherine said, making Sara chuckle at her words. "I think we both want to be with each other more than just once, so why not just give it a try?"

"Sounds like a plan," Sara loosened her legs so that Catherine's foot was free to wander again. "By the way, what was with that 'biker girl' thing?" Sara raised an eyebrow.

"I always had a thing for bikers, but I never got anyone to stick around for too long," Catherine winked slightly making Sara chuckle again. "I have a feeling that's about to change though."

"Let's hope so," Sara nodded and sighed as Catherine's foot ran up to her thighs. She quickly adjusted in the seat as Catherine lowered her foot with a coy grin. "In a hurry are we?" Sara asked mischievously.

"You have no idea," Catherine said in a husky whisper and Sara couldn't help but moan at how sexy she sounded. But just then, their food arrived and Catherine's lowered her foot.

It was a memorable lunch. Catherine had a lot of questions which Sara didn't mind answering to. She loved letting the blonde get to know her while getting to know Catherine as well. Sara was always quite nervous during first dates but with Catherine it was very different. The soft touches, intoxicating laughs and remarkably random conversation made Sara feel as if she had been dating Catherine for a very long time. She was having a wonderful time.

At the same time, Catherine was enjoying seeing the new side of Sara she was seeing. The brunette was so different from the 'angry' and social outcast she portrayed at work. She had a beautiful personality she had kept hidden from everyone. Catherine couldn't have guessed that Sara even knew how to flirt. But to her wonderful surprise, the brunette was one of the most charming flirters she had ever seen. She just knew what to say to make her mind go blank. She was finding Sara extremely sexy with every word that escaped both their lips throughout the whole lunch. And it was making it very warm for her even inside the cold restaurant. Or maybe it was the fact that the extremely vivid dreams she had been having of Sara were suddenly stuck in her mind. And all she could think of was to pin Sara down and forget the world.

After a very enjoyable lunch, the two women were waiting for Sara's friend to bring her bike. Sara was holding Catherine's hand, playing with her fingers. When the bike came, Sara thanked her friend and got onto the bike with Catherine following her closely.

"Where to?" Sara asked coyly making Catherine blush. She let her hair loose and waved her hair in the air before she put her arms around Sara's waist and put on the helmet.

"How about your place?" Catherine suggested hopefully with an amused eyebrow at Sara who shrugged. "I don't want to wake up Lindsey or my mom. That is just going to delay things." She added in a cheeky tone.

"Now that's an offer I cannot refuse. So it's your call my lady," Sara bowed her head slightly before taking off. The ride to Sara's apartment went in complete silence. They couldn't understand why they didn't dare talk about what was in their mind. But neither of them dared to make the first move and start the conversation.

Sara pulled off in front of an apartment building and got off her bike. She took the keys off the ignition and started to play with it while Catherine started intently at what she was doing. She got off and leaned on the bike while Sara was doing whatever she was doing.

"Here, 5nd floor 4th apartment," Sara handed Catherine with a single key and mounted her bike again. "I'm going to put the bike in my neighbor's garage and I'll see you there ok? Make yourself at home." The brunette added with a grin before she headed off to her direction.

Catherine looked at the key in her hand and sighed before she headed into the building. She lazily climbed up the stairs, and opened the door to Sara's apartment. It was homey, yet in a very Sara-ish style. There were no family pictures, of flower plants or potpourri anywhere to be seen, and for some reason Catherine wasn't expecting any either. She closed the door behind her and took off her jacket, as she sat down on the very comfortable looking couch. Taking a glance around, she realized that the brunette hadn't really cared too much to decorate the place although few paintings hung on the wall. There were forensic journals and other magazines lying on the coffee table in front of her. Knowing that if she kept looking around, she would end up in places where she shouldn't be, she took one of the journals and started to skim through it.

She took off her shoes and laid down on the couch, crossing her legs over the other as she fell deeply into the contents of the journal. Just as the article started to get interesting, Sara walked in through the door, locking it behind her. The brunette took off her jacket, her shoes as well as her tank top and threw them on the counter nearby, forcing Catherine to raise her eyebrow in question. For the first time, Catherine saw the beautiful tattoo which was on Sara's shoulder bones. She grinned at it and caught Sara's eye which were asking quite a lot of questions.

"Nice tattoo," Catherine smiled.

"Thank you," Sara ran her hand on the back of her neck. "I have more, but I need to take off a bit more of my clothes for you to see them." She winked at the blonde who opened her mouth in question but decided to shut up.

"Well, you didn't have a problem taking your top off so why hesitate with the rest," Catherine sad in a joking tone.

"Hey, it's a bit hot," Sara grinned and waved her hands in the air in defense. "Do you want something to drink? Beer maybe?"

"Sure," Catherine sat up and stretched herself in the couch, throwing the journal on the table. Soon enough, Sara appeared in the living room again with two bottle of beer in her hand. She handed Catherine one beer and sat down on the coffee table right in front of the blonde.

For another few minutes the two of them sat in the awkward silence, drinking their beer. For some reason, they were both feeling awkward and neither of them knew what to do. But soon enough, Sara put the beer bottle down and took Catherine's free hand and squeezed it tightly before pulling the blonde towards her. Catherine dropped the beer bottle on the table before she wrapped her arms around Sara's neck, letting the brunette place her cold lips on hers. Sara cupped the blonde's face and pressed her lips tightly on hers before she let her tongue run over her lips and sucking on them. With a moan, the blonde granted access to the brunette's hungry tongue. Getting her grip on her emotions and body, Catherine reciprocated to the kiss, sucking softly on Sara's parted lips. She smiled as she realized that beer tasted way better when coming from Sara's lips.

Without any notice, Catherine was pushed back on the couch with Sara on top of her, pinning the smaller woman hard on it. Sara's kisses turn deeper and her one hand slithered underneath Catherine's t-shirt while she held herself up with the other hand. Catherine's heavy breaths filled the living room intoxicating Sara. The brunette's hand rushed up to Catherine's chest, pushing it underneath the blonde's bra in the process. Catherine heaved her chest upwards when Sara twisted her already hardened nipples between her fingers. Sara pulled away from the kiss with lust filled in her eyes and looked straight into Catherine's eyes. Lust met desire, want met yearns and smile met smile. Sara pulled the t-shirt off Catherine's body throwing it on the floor, literally ripping her bra off her body in the process as well.

Catherine's eyes kept rolling into her head over and over as Sara played around with her nipples like no tomorrow. Her moans became louder and her grip on Sara's waist tightened. Sara's mouth made its way down Catherine's lips to her neck, biting hard on her skin. One of Sara's hands ran down Catherine's toned stomach to her jeans, undoing the buttons and pulling it down slightly. But before Sara could move, Catherine lifted her hips and pulled down her jeans off of her legs making Sara smile.

"Thought I'll help you out," Catherine sighed pulling Sara into a passionate kiss.

As a response, Sara pinched Catherine's nipples and bit the blonde's lips. Catherine wrapped one leg around Sara's slim waist and pushed the other leg between Sara's legs. But as soon as she bent her legs and pushed it up between Sara's legs, the brunette jumped up. Catherine frowned through the pleasure she was in when she saw Sara's response.

"Um I'll be right back ok?" Sara tried to get up but Catherine pulled the brunette down on her, pressing her thigh hard between Sara's legs. And then it was Catherine's turn to jump with shock. She lifted her upper body a bit, her eye wide open and looked up at Sara who was avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

"Wha…Sar…are you…um…are you packing?" Catherine asked in between deep breaths and shocks running up her spine with a mixture of excitement.

"Well yeah, it's a running bet with a friend of mine," Sara said uneasily, half her body still pressed against the blonde and her hand resting on Catherine's breast without moving. "Tomorrow's supposed to be the last day. I didn't…actually well I wasn't expecting…well..urm yeah. I'll just take it off, give me one minute please?" She said trying to get off the blonde.

"No," Catherine kept her grip tight on Sara's waist and her legs pressed hard between Sara's legs making it impossible for Sara to move. "Keep it on." She bit her lips making Sara's jaws drop.

"Yeah?" An evil smile curved on Sara's lips when she heard the blonde utter the words in the sexiest voice she had ever heard a woman use.

Catherine nodded and pulled Sara into another deep kiss. She ran her nails up Sara's back and undid her bra letting it fall on the couch. Catherine's hand grabbed Sara's breast while the brunette's hands did the same to Catherine's. Both women threw their heads back with pleasure each other were putting them in. All of a sudden, Sara grabbed Catherine's wrist and pinned her arms above head. The brunette ran her tongue down Catherine's arm, down to her neck sucking hard right below Catherine's ear, leaving a clear mark on her skin. Catherine felt her body respond to Sara's touches in a way it had not responded to anyone in a long time. Her hips heaved up, grinding against Sara's body. She wrapped both her legs around Sara's waist biting on Sara's shoulders.

Sara smiled onto Catherine's neck and moved her mouth down to Catherine's breast, wrapping her lips around her nipple. Her tongue lashed on the hardened nub furiously, her teeth softly nibbling on it making Catherine moan very loudly. The blonde pushed her chest onto Sara's face when the brunette moved her mouth to her other breast. Sara took her sweet time devouring on the blonde's breasts before she kissed her way down to Catherine's thighs. Sara pulled Catherine's panties down lazily with her tongue running down the same trail. Catherine was left naked under the younger gaze which was fixated on nothing but the beauty underneath her.

Catherine's face flushed deeply when she saw Sara literally drool at the sight of her naked body. She felt flattered and more aroused with every move of just Sara's eyes. After memorizing every inch of Catherine's body, Sara bent down and kissed Catherine's thigh. Catherine's legs spread involuntarily granting all the access Sara needed. With a sharp intake of excited breath, she kissed up Catherine's inner thigh and licked over Catherine's fold. To Sara's glee, Catherine was very wet which made her even more aroused. When the first taste of Catherine met her tongue, Sara couldn't take it slow. She pushed her mouth hard on Catherine, lashing her tongue on the blonde's clit making Catherine utter sweet nonsense into the room. Soon enough, Catherine was gripping onto Sara's hair tightly grinding herself on the brunette's face. It didn't take too long for the blonde to see stars as the orgasm hit her.

Sara kept sucking on Catherine until the blonde slightly calm down from the orgasm and let go of Sara's hair. Sara licked her lips greedily before lifting her body up and kissing Catherine. But instead of kissing her back, Catherine's hands grabbed Sara's shorts and undid the button pushing it off the brunette's hips. Sara quickly got herself out of the rest of the clothing she had on and smiled at Catherine who couldn't take her eyes off of Sara. Her eyes focused hard on the scorpion tattoo on Sara's right pelvis bone that ran down her thighs. With a grin, Sara laid back on the blonde carefully. She kissed Catherine's collarbone before the blonde pulled Sara up and bit her earlobe.

"Fuck me," She whispered seductively into Sara's ears making her moan. "Now." That didn't come out as a request but more as an order. And Sara felt her body reacting automatically to the blonde's words.

Before Sara could do anything, she felt Catherine's hand between her legs. She looked at Catherine who smiled slyly at her before adjusting their bodies on the couch. Her legs were wrapped around Sara's waist and her hand adjusted Sara's strap-on at her own opening.

"Have you done this before?" Catherine asked with a groan when the tip of the cock entered her.

"I'll show you," Sara pulled Catherine's hand from between their legs and pushed her hips hard against Catherine, entering the blonde in full length.

"Oh fuck," Catherine exclaimed loudly. Sara took Catherine's wrists and pinned her arms above her head, with her mouth biting hard on Catherine neck and moving her hips in a soft perfect rhythm.

Catherine's moan turned to soft screams and groans when the pleasure she was in increased with every moving second. Sara increased her pace, her mouth moved to Catherine's nipples and her own ecstasy reached its peak. From the look on her face, Sara knew that Catherine was close to her orgasm. She increased her pace without taking her eyes off of Catherine's face. The blonde had her eyes closed shut, her mouth open slightly and her chest heaved up. It was one of the most beautiful sights Sara had ever seen. Soon enough, Catherine heaved her lower body against Sara, dug her nails painfully into Sara's shoulders and let out a loud scream of pleasure as her orgasm hit her.

Sara kept going without stopping in the same pace, riding Catherine through the orgasm. She didn't take her eyes off the blonde for one second but just kept going. Catherine calmed down and opened her eyes to meet Sara's lust filled deep browns. All Sara did was smile. She kept fucking Catherine without slowing her pace down one bit. Catherine's hips started to rock against Sara's hips again. But before anything else, Sara felt being pushed back on the couch getting overpowered by Catherine.

"Sit down," Catherine told Sara as she got out of the couch. She threw her long hair back letting it wave in the air. Sara sat down without taking her eyes off the naked beauty standing in front of her. She smiled when Catherine straddled her waist and kissed her. Slowly, Catherine adjusted Sara's cock and lowered herself on it emitting a satisfying moan. And then she started to move making Sara lose her mind.

"Holy fuck," Sara exclaimed, grabbing Catherine's lower back and gripping her tightly.

Catherine held one of Sara's shoulders and grabbed her own hair with the other as she rode Sara's cock fast. Sara had her head thrown back with pleasure since the friction of the strap on her clit was throwing her off the edge. And Catherine wasn't moving slow or soft, she was going fast and hard enjoying every bit of the ecstasy she was in. Sara opened her eyes to meet the deep blues looking at her and licked her lips.

"You're so hot," Sara sighed heavily. Catherine bit her lips and threw her head back when another orgasm hit her. And this time she wasn't alone. Sara threw her head back and pushed herself deeper into Catherine. The room filled with both their loud moans, both of them riding through the waves of orgasm that hit them.

Sara recovered first. She opened her eyes to see Catherine still moving with her eyes closed and head thrown back. Sara ran her tongue over Catherine's nipple forcing the blonde to open her eyes. Catherine licked her lips and smiled at Sara.

"Wow…I didn't expect that," Catherine wrapped her arms around Sara's neck.

"I'm not going to complain," Sara hummed onto Catherine's skin.

"I'll have to think this friend of yours for the bet," Catherine raised a coy eyebrow at Sara who laughed heartily.

"I'll introduce you to her sometime soon," Sara ran a finger down Catherine's cheek down her collarbone. "You look so fucking sexy baby," Sara said out of the blue making Catherine blush again. "I'm glad this finally happened for us." She flashed her gap tooth grin before kissing the blonde.

"Me too," Catherine smiled warmly. "Because I really do like you."

"So do I," Sara nodded and kissed her girlfriend as passionately as she could.

"You know I never got to see the magic of your hands," Catherine licked her lips letting the tip of their noses touch.

"Oh yeah…I should do that huh?" Sara grinned kissing the blonde softly.

Catherine hummed onto Sara's lips with a smile. As she let her hands wander on the young and beautiful body under her, Catherine couldn't help but smile at her luck. It really is true that the thing that makes a fantasy great is the possibility that it might come true. And now one of her biggest fantasies had come true, a fantasy she'd hopefully keep on her life for a really long time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought, bad or good...i can take it :) ciaos**


End file.
